


The Tale of the Bearded Glass; or, How Queen Edaline Looked in a Mirror and Saw More Than Just Her Reflection

by Snacky



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Alternate Reality, Gen, Narnia Fic Exchange 2010, always a girl!Edmund
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-08
Updated: 2010-12-08
Packaged: 2017-10-13 14:07:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/138211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snacky/pseuds/Snacky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Golden Age AU. Queen Edaline looks in a mirror, and finds herself in a different Narnia, one without magicians and pixies and all the other magical creatures she knows. But without the magic, how will she get home?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Tale of the Bearded Glass; or, How Queen Edaline Looked in a Mirror and Saw More Than Just Her Reflection

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to rosencrantz, musesfool, and unsuitenedt for the beta and handholding, and thanks to cofax7 and rthstewart for the good advice and encouragement. Originally written for [the 2010 Narnia Fic Exchange](http://community.livejournal.com/narniaexchange/), for caramelsilver, who wanted "always-a-girl!Edmund kicking ass." Prompt follows the story.

_After about the sixth door she got her first real fright. For one second she felt almost certain that a wicked little bearded face had popped out of the wall and made a grimace at her. She forced herself to stop and look at it. And it was not a face at all. It was a little mirror just the size and shape of her own face, with hair on the top of it and a beard hanging down from it, so that when you looked in the mirror your own face fitted into the hair and beard and it looked as if they belonged to you. "I just caught my own reflection with the tail of my eye as I went past," said Lucy to herself. "That was all it was. It's quite harmless." But she didn't like the look of her own face with that hair and beard, and went on. (I don't know what the Bearded Glass was for because I am not a magician.)  
—Chapter Ten, “The Magician’s Book” - The Voyage of the Dawn Treader, C.S. Lewis_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 **Queen Edaline Looks in a Mirror**

On a sunny summer day, in the fifth year of the reign of the High King Peter and his sisters the Queens, the great castle of Cair Paravel stood gleaming in the sun over the mouth of the Great River of Narnia. The wyverns of the Palace Guard were perched in various spots along the castle roofs and parapets, all basking in the warm sunny day. In the harbor below, merchant ships docked and unloaded their wares, and the shipwrights were busy putting the finishing touches on the newest carrack for the Narnian Navy. The court magician was also there, explaining to King Peter and Queen Susan the wards he had put on the ship to protect her. Queen Lucy was in the Queen’s Garden with several water nymphs, as they blessed the new fountain. And up in the palace, Queen Edaline the Just watched curiously as a willow dryad hung the bearded glass on the wall of her bedroom.

"Ariadne," she said from the window seat, where she was supposedly reading the daily reports from the Court Magicians as her attendant fussed with the mirror. "Tell me again why it's necessary that I have this mirror in my room?"

"Because it was a gift, your majesty," Ariadne replied, attempting to drive a hook into the wall, and quite focused on her task.

"We get lots of gifts. I don't have to have them in my private rooms. Especially such an odd gift as that," Edaline said, wrinkling her nose in distaste as she looked at the mirror. It was small, just about the size of a face, but was fitted with hair on both the top and bottom of it, so when you looked in the glass, you saw your own reflection, but with a beard and a rather messy hairstyle. Edaline had looked in it a few times since she'd opened the gift this morning at breakfast, and she had to admit, it was a neat trick - a quick glimpse gave her the feeling she was looking at an entirely different person.

"But you know the note attached said it was from the pixies, and it was a special gift, meant for you, not for the High King or the other Queens. So it's only right it should hang here."

"I know, I know," Edaline muttered. "Not like Peter needs to see himself with a beard anyway."

"That's unkind, majesty."

Edaline giggled. She'd been teasing Peter about his lack of ability to grow a beard for ages, and it was a very sore subject for the High King, who had taken to peering closely at his chin in mirrors when he didn't think anyone else would notice. Edaline, of course, _always_ noticed and never failed to let him know when she did.

Of course, Edaline herself had been caught saying and doing foolish things, and this gift of the bearded glass being a result of that. At Peter's birthday celebration last month, she had complained bitterly when she hadn't been allowed to compete in the tournament, because, as Peter had maddeningly pointed out, she was a girl.

"The knights will be uncomfortable," he'd said to her that morning over breakfast. "They won't know how to fight a girl."

"Unfair! You let Susan and Lucy compete in archery!"

"Archery is not a contact sport," he had said and then quickly added before she could interrupt, "or it _shouldn't_ be, not in a tournament, so don't get any ideas in your head. In any case, you know it's different from you dueling or jousting." He had cast a forbidding glance at Susan and Lucy, but neither of them were inclined to join in the argument, which had had several go-rounds already in the weeks leading up to the celebration.

"But I'm just as good at those things as you are!"

He had groaned and rubbed his head. "I know, I'm still sore from our last practice session. But look, Eda, it's not fair and not courteous to the knights coming from the islands and Calormen and all the other countries to have you compete. They're not used to women fighting, and they'd let you win. And you wouldn't want that either, would you?"

She hadn’t. She wanted to win or lose on her own merits, not because some man thought she was too much of a girl to fight. So she had given up on the argument, rather graciously, she’d thought, and gone with Susan to get dressed, in the new gown made especially for the celebration, which she had been avoiding up until that moment. But she’d complained to Susan about the unfairness of it all as she was being laced into the new dress, and had been overheard by their attendants and the seamstress and the seamstress’ assistants. Evidently there had been a gossip among the group, and by the time the tournament had started that afternoon, there was a joke circulating around the court and the palace staff about how Queen Edaline wished she were a Just King, which had embarrassed her to no end.

The joke had obviously spread quite far, she thought ruefully as she glanced at the bearded glass Ariadne had finally hung straight. If the pixies all the way out in the Western Wild had heard it and were sending her this gift....oh, Aslan, it would be a long time before anyone forgot it.

It wasn’t that she wanted to be a boy. At age fifteen, Edaline had long put away that childish desire, if not her preference for trousers over dresses. And she _liked_ being Queen - she was, after all, as well trained as Peter with the sword, and she was a talented archer, if not as good as Susan, and she could handle a knife and spear as well as anyone. She knew she was as good as any boy, but sometimes she chafed at the unfairness of it all - how she and her sisters were always underestimated as Queens, how she felt she always had to go an extra step to prove herself to Peter, and to their subjects, and not just because of her past actions with the Witch although that was never far from her mind.

“Your majesty?” Ariadne glanced over at her. “I’ve finished. Come look.”

“I’ve looked into it several times already,” Edaline protested, but she got up all the same.

Ariadne peered curiously at the mirror. “It’s so odd, seeing myself like that.” She shuddered minutely, and several leaves fell to the floor. “I know it’s my reflection, but it seems almost…like a different me.”

Edaline glanced over the dryad’s shoulder. “The pixies were just making fun, that’s all.”

“But just look!” Ariadne insisted, and stepped aside so that Edaline was standing directly in front of the glass, smiling at her reflection.

She reached out a hand to touch the hair decorating the frame. “I have to admit, it’s a nice beard, but I don’t quite like the hair — Oh!”

“Are you alright, your majesty?”

Edaline nodded, and oh, it almost looked like the bearded glass nodded back at her, which wasn’t really possible. Was it? “I’m fine. I just felt, oh, it felt like a pull — oh! Again!” She felt like she was being drawn closer and closer to the mirror, and she didn’t really think she could get much closer to the wall, but now she was almost nose to nose with her reflection. And when she looked at her eyes, she realized with a start that she was staring at a different face now, not her own. “Ariadne, step back! There’s enchantment at work here!

“Your majesty! Be careful! Hold on!”

She could hear the concern in her attendant’s voice but it sounded very far away, and she knew that Ariadne was trying to pull at her, but her hands felt as light as the breeze. All she could see was that other face getting closer and closer, as the glass pulled her in, in and away from Ariadne and Cair Paravel. She felt like all the breath was being squeezed out of her and she tried to cry out, but her voice didn’t seem to be working in the mirror.

The next thing she knew, she was sitting on the floor, gasping for breath, and staring up at that other face.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

On a sunny summer day, in the fifth year of the reign of the High King Peter and his brother and sisters, the great castle of Cair Paravel stood gleaming in the sun over the mouth of the Great River of Narnia. In the harbor below, merchant ships docked and unloaded their wares, and the shipwrights were busy putting the finishing touches on the newest carrack for the Narnian Navy. Queen Lucy was off visiting their old friends the Beavers, but King Peter, Queen Susan, and King Edmund were gathered in Queen Susan’s sitting room, eating lunch before they all attended court in the afternoon.

Peter finished his lunch and stretched, yawning hugely. "I'm exhausted after training with the army this morning," he grumbled. "Why can't you two attend court without me?"

Susan took a sip of her iced mint tea and gave him a stern look. "Because you're the High King, and when the High King is in the Cair, he attends court."

Peter looked imploringly at Edmund. "Don't you think you can handle this one, Ed?"

Edmund shook his head as he worked steadily on demolishing his meal. "Actually, you really should be there, Peter. I know a lot of it seems routine, like the territory dispute between the naiads and the Marshwiggles, those Galman merchants who are annoyed with the new trade agreement, and the Badgers' complaint about the Royal Guard—"

He was interrupted by a low growl coming the large brown Wolf (and head of the Guard) sitting alert beside his chair. "I know, I know, Accalia," he said. "But they still think they have a place in the Guard. Anyway," he turned back to Peter, cutting off Accalia's protest, "it's not just those things. There's a report from Dakin, the Black Dwarf from the Shuddering Wood, and you'll want to hear that."

Peter nodded. "Oh, yes…any further talk of rebellion among the Black Dwarfs?"

"Hopefully he'll be telling us none at all, but considering what I hear from my other sources, I doubt the news will be that good."

"Do you think there'll really be a rebellion?" asked Susan. "I was hoping it was all just talk."

Peter frowned. "I'm afraid—" He stopped when there was a loud knock at the door. "Are we expecting someone else for lunch?"

Alina was up and sniffing at the door instantly. "It's the Faun Tumnus, your majesty," the Tiger announced, and Peter called for him to enter.

Tumnus came trotting in the room, a gaily wrapped package tucked under his arm. "Good afternoon, your majesties," he greeted them, with a quick and courteous bow, and then turned to Edmund. "Sire, this package was just delivered for you."

Edmund looked over the package curiously, while Accalia sniffed it cautiously, trying to ascertain if there was anything venomous inside. "It looks like a birthday gift. Are you sure it wasn't for Peter, Tumnus?" Since Peter's birthday celebration last month, presents were still arriving daily at the palace.

Tumnus shook his head. "No, sire. Taris said the centaur who delivered it requested that it go directly to you. And if you look at the tag, you can see it clearly says _For King Edmund._ "

Edmund shrugged, pushed his chair back from the table, and started to tear off the wrapping. "Perhaps it's from someone who meant to send me an extra present on my last birthday. Because they admire me so."

"Or perhaps they're just very early for your next, because they want to get their obligations out of the way," Susan suggested, then peered at the gift as Edmund lifted it out of the box. "Is that… a wig?"

"No, it's a…mirror? With a wig attached, I think." Edmund turned the glass over, examining it, and then held it up so the others could see it. "How odd."

It was a mirror, and the frame was adorned with long dark hair, with ribbons twined into small braids. At the base , the frame had been carved to look like a delicate linked chain, and painted gold with a black stone set in the center of it. Edmund gazed into it. "Oh, I see. If you look into it, you see your reflection, but you look like you have that long hair, and a necklace."

Susan got up from her chair to look over Edmund's shoulder. Dulcie, her white Wolf guard, followed, sniffing curiously at the mirror in Edmund's hands. "The carving is lovely," Susan said, as she reached out and touched the hair. "Although it seems a bit peculiar. Was there a note that said who it's from?"

"Someone who clearly thought Ed needed to see himself as a girl," Peter said with a smirk.

"Hush you," Edmund muttered, still looking into the glass. "Or perhaps you'd like to have a go with— oh!"

"What?"

"There's something odd about this mirror. It seems — Oh!" he cried again.

"Sire?"

"Ed, what is it?"

"Your majesty?" The guards had all rushed to his side and were poking their noses in, growling and sniffing at the mirror.

Edmund shook his head. "That face. It's not mine."

"Of course it's _yours_ ," Susan said. "It's your reflection."

"No, look at the eyes! They're moving, and I think —they're getting closer. Can't you see?"

Susan looked over his left shoulder. Tumnus peered over his right one. The Guard closed in around his knees, and Peter stood from his chair to come see what was happening, when suddenly Edmund gave a shout and after, no one could say for sure exactly how it happened, but they would all agree that the girl on the floor had come out of the mirror.

The same mirror that Edmund, completely startled, let slip from his hands and fall to the floor, where it shattered into thousands of shiny (and hairy) pieces.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Edaline took a deep breath and stared first at the young man looking down at her, and then at the shards of glass on the floor. She reached out for one of the bigger pieces, but shrunk back as two Wolves and a Tiger surrounded her, growling low in their throats, and looking ready to attack if she so much as breathed wrong. She glanced around the room and to her great surprise, saw people she knew standing behind the young man. "Peter, Susan! Oh, and Tumnus too! How did you get here? Were you pulled through the mirror as well?"

Peter and Susan and Tumnus all exchanged rather surprised looks, and Peter looked at her warily. "We've been here all along."

"We didn't come through the mirror. Only you," Susan said quietly, a look of caution on her face.

"But…" Edaline bit her lip as she continued to look around the room. It was very familiar to her — clearly it was Susan's sitting room, but she realized there were several things out of place or added to the decor. Those curtains were the old ones, light green, and Eda knew Susan had replaced them last week with a new blue floral set. And Susan's desk wasn't under the window, and she didn't keep her horn on the shelf by the door, and, and…she looked closely at her brother's and sister's faces, and had the same shock from when she looked in the bearded glass and realized she wasn't looking at her own reflection. These weren't her siblings. And when she looked up at the young man who was still staring at her, she guessed who he was as well. "Are you…their brother?"

The young man nodded, then asked hesitantly, "Should I know you? You look…familiar. And do you know my sister Lucy as well?"

Edaline nodded and started to get up, when the brown Wolf blocked her way. "Your majesty?"

The young man turned to her. "Yes, Accalia?"

"Your majesty, it's very odd. This has never happened before," the Wolf whined. "But she has your scent. The exact same."

Edaline glanced at white Wolf and Tiger, who were both nodding.

"How can that be?" Peter, Edaline noticed, was addressing all three animals, and they all bowed their heads, looking confused.

"I don't know, your majesty," the Tiger said. "But Accalia is correct. She has the same scent as King Edmund — as if they are the same person."

"Maybe because she came out of the mirror when Ed was holding it?" Susan suggested.

The young man, _King Edmund_ , stared at her again, and Eda realized that he had guessed the same as she, when he repeated her question back to her. "Are _you_ their sister?"

Edaline nodded, starting to stand, and this time Accalia let her, dropping back to sit next to Edmund. "Well, my brother is the High King Peter, and my sisters are the Queens Susan and Lucy, but…" she nodded at Peter and Susan, "they are not my brother and sister, although they are very much like them."

Tumnus cleared his throat. "If I may ask, my lady, since you are already acquainted with us all, what is _your_ name?"

Edaline took another deep breath, squaring her shoulders. "I am Queen Edaline of Narnia."

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Not even an hour later, Edaline was seated in one of the most comfortable chairs in the Susan's sitting room, and they were all staring at each other in dismay. Peter had hastily ordered Tumnus to cancel the court for the afternoon. One of Susan's attendants, a holly dryad named Dekae, had carefully gathered up the pieces of the shattered glass, and put them in wooden box for safekeeping, the same box that now sat on the table before them. Edmund had sent Accalia to find the Faun Adimus and the Centaur Elswilde, so they could offer their advice and opinions. And then they had all begun to ask Eda questions.

She had explained, seven times now by her count, about the bearded mirror, and how the pixies of the Western Wild had sent it to her as a mocking gift, and how she had looked into it, and found herself here. And then they had asked more questions, about her Cair Paravel, and her brother and sisters, and how they had come to Narnia, and she found that their stories were almost identical.

"Except for the fact that I'm evidently a girl in that Narnia," Edmund had muttered, staring at the box with the mirror shards almost as intently as he had stared into the glass itself.

"And that they have pixies living in the Western Wild," added Susan.

Eda was surprised. "You don't?"

Peter shook his head. "No. As far as we know, the only beings in the Western Wild are what remain of the White Witch's supporters. We think we've killed or captured most of them, although there is an occasional werewolf sighting."

"But that doesn't mean the pixies aren't there," Eda argued. "You just may not know about them."

Peter looked thoughtful. "That's true, I suppose."

Accalia came back into the room, a young grey Wolf on her heels. "Adimus and Elswilde are on their ways, your majesties, but it will be some time before they get here. Adimus was visiting his father in Beruna, and Elswilde, of course, is in the Great Woods, but messengers have been sent to retrieve both. " She stopped in front of Edaline and nudged the young Wolf forward. "Your majesty, this is Channon. She'll be your personal guard, for now."

Channon bowed her head, tail wagging in a nervous greeting. "Your majesty, I am at your service."

Edaline arched an eyebrow. "I need a guard?" But she smiled at Channon. "I thank you for your protection."

"All their majesties have two guards assigned to them," Accalia explained. "We'll be bringing in another for you, if needed."

"You don't have the Guard in your Narnia?" Edmund asked, glancing up from the box.

"Well, not a personal guard, no, but we have the Palace Guard, of course."

"Like the Army?" Susan was hastily scratching down notes on everything Edaline mentioned. Eda could already see "pixies" and "creatures in the Wild?" on her list.

"No, but we do have an army. The Palace Guard is made up of the magicians and the wyverns."

"Magicians? Wyverns?" Peter frowned. "More creatures from the Western Wild, then?"

Edaline nodded. "The wyverns, yes. They guard Cair Paravel from the air, and the magicians are in charge of putting wards of protection on us, and on the palace and Narnia itself. They all are under Idris, the court magician. Perhaps you can summon him as well? He can probably shed some light on these enchanted mirrors."

Susan shook her head. "We don't have an Idris here, dear."

" _They_ have a court magician, Pete. Why don't _we_ have a court magician?"

"Because we'd like not to have things like enchanted mirrors, Ed?"

"We got one anyway," Edmund pointed out. "Or at least, I did." He scowled at Edaline. "So you think my mirror was a twin for yours, then? Made by the same pixies?"

"Well, you said yours had long hair and ribbons and necklace, and mine had a beard and short hair, and here we are, me a girl and you a boy. I'd say they're definitely connected, since here I am. Although I don't know how the pixies would have got yours here. Idris says they have their own kinds of magic though, so I suppose they knew a way." She sighed. "I wish you hadn't dropped that glass. I think it was probably the way back for me."

"Well, I was startled! A girl had just popped out of it! It's hardly an everyday occurrence!"

"Especially for you."

"Shut it, Pete."

Peter grinned at him. "Maybe if we get a court magician, you can have him conjure up girls for you? That is, after he figures out a way to get Edaline back to her own Narnia."

"Just because that would be _your_ first use for court magician, you needn't imagine it would be mine."

Peter began pacing the room restlessly. "I wonder if it's possible to get her back without the mirror…"

Susan looked up from her notes. "Hopefully Adimus and Elswilde will have some ideas on that."

"Are they magicians?" Edaline asked.

"No, but Adimus is the librarian here at Cair Paravel, and Elswilde is a master historian and starwatcher. If anyone will know about the pixies and their magic, they will.

Edaline sighed miserably. She was skeptical about any non-magician knowing how to send her home, and she was worried about what was happening in her own Cair Paravel. She wished Idris were here with her right now, assuring her that there was an easy spell to fix the whole problem. "I hope so."

Susan reached across the table and squeezed Eda's hand. "I'm sure they'll figure something out. Don't worry overmuch."

"Easy for you to say, Su," Edmund grumbled. "Let's hope they're able to figure something out soon."

"Oh, Ed, hush. You weren't the one pulled through a mirror, so stop complaining."

"No, but you're not the one with another version of you staring back at you. It's most unsettling." Edmund folded his arms across his chest and nodded at Edaline. "No offense."

She glared back at him. "Not to worry, Edmund. You're quite unsettling to me too." She felt a nose poking at her hand, and looked down to see Channon laying her head on her knee, looking up at her with sympathetic eyes. Edaline stroked her soft head, feeling a bit better.

Susan shoved her notes across the table at Edmund. "Here, you look at these and add your own. If you're determined to sulk, at least be useful." She stood and gestured to Edaline and Peter. "Come on, Edaline. Peter and I will show you around the Cair."

Peter paused, mid-pace. "We will?"

"We will. You can work off some of that restlessness, and I'm sure Edaline is interested in seeing the differences between our palace and hers." She beckoned again to Edaline. "Come now. You too, Peter." She swept out of the room, Dulcie trotting after her.

"Fine." Peter gave Edmund a long-suffering look, but followed Susan, Alina at his side.

Edaline wasn't sure she was _that_ interested; as a matter of fact, she thought Edmund had the right idea, worrying and thinking and mulling over this problem. But that would mean staying here with Edmund, and he was right, there was something very unsettling about looking at him and knowing he was her, but in a different body. Plus, this Susan was just as bossy as her own sister, she realized, smiling at the thought. "Wait for me, Su!" she called, and dashed after her and Peter, Channon following on her heels.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 **Journey to the Western Wild**

Edaline leaned over the wall surrounding the small garden at the top of the great West Tower of Cair Paravel. Narnia in high summer was lovely, and today was no exception. The sun was strong and warm in the sky, which was blue and so clear, as if a cloud wouldn't dream of marring its perfection. The sea was a deep green, and very calm, only little waves rippling and cresting near the shore. The white walls of the castle caught the sun's light and reflected it back, causing such a powerful glare that it was hard to look at it directly, and indeed, Edaline was squinting as she looked at her surroundings.

From this viewpoint, she could look down and see the harbor, and the ships sailing in and out, and the activity on the docks and in the town beyond. She could glance down at the great courtyard just inside the entry gates of the castle, and see all of the things happening there — the grooms leading the horses in and out of the palace stable, the dryads tending the castle garden, the naiads bathing in the great fountain. When she looked due west, she could see the road leading away from Cair Paravel, running parallel to the Great River. She looked down the river, but even though she could picture the town in her mind, Beruna was too far away to see. The western horizon was an indistinct mass of trees and hills, as far as she could see. And beyond those hills was the Western Wild, where Edaline was planning to go.

It had been two weeks since she'd come through the mirror into Edmund's Narnia (and that was how she thought of it, because despite all the differences between this Narnia and her home, the real, main difference was the presence of Edmund in this one. Although, even after two weeks, she still felt uncomfortable around Edmund and preferred to think of him as little as possible, if she could help it. The problem was she always seemed to know exactly what he was thinking and how he would react and vice versa. They had even begun to finish each other's sentences, and that was what usually drove one or the other of them from the room when it happened) and she was no closer to home than she had been from the day she'd arrived.

Of course, they'd tried everything they could think of. After they'd arrived, Adimus the Faun and Elswilde the Centaur had immediately set to studying both Edaline and the problem at hand. Adimus had locked himself in the library, only allowing Edmund and Edaline herself to join him. They'd all spent long hours studying the most ancient texts in the Cair, and carefully reading through the crumbling parchment scrolls, learning all about the mysterious magical creatures and searching for any clues they could find to reverse the pixies' magic. While it had been very enlightening (especially for Edaline, who, after the first few days, had started reading other books, unfamiliar ones she'd never seen in her own library, all about the history of Edmund's Narnia, and legends of the past), it hadn't yielded anything useful. The magic books they'd found had many spells, but the easy ones were not terribly helpful in this situation (although Edmund was quite pleased when the one he'd recited for the relief of insect bites had worked), and the more difficult ones that had seemed promising had needed far more skilled practitioners of magic than they were to interpret. Adimus had tried to recite one of those spells, but the book had slammed itself shut, and they never could figure out a way to get it open again. Edmund had even tried prying the book open with a dull knife, but had only succeeded in cutting himself. Edaline was just glad he'd been the one to try it first, as she'd had the same idea. After that, Adimus had declared the book off-limits. "There will be no bleeding on the books in my library, your majesty!"

Elswilde had called for several of the other centaurs, and they had all spent several nights in the Sky Tower, the tallest of all of the Cair's towers (and the most difficult for the centaurs to get to, with all those stairs, Edaline thought privately). But it was the perfect tower for star watching, and that was the centaurs' art, so they had climbed all the way up, and Edaline was grateful that they would do so to help her. They had studied the sky night after night, discussing and interpreting and arguing about what the stars revealed each day. But when they had at last come down, and Elswilde reported their findings to Edaline and the others, it was interesting, but not of any help. The stars, Elswilde had said, confirmed that Edaline belonged to another Narnia, that she was King Edmund's equal in that Narnia, and that she needed to find her way home to restore the balance to both Narnias. Unfortunately, the stars hadn't had any useful advice about how she was to get home.

Others tried as well. The dryads and the naiads had called upon their wood and their water magic, but while they thought _they_ might be able to travel between the worlds, they were not sure how to help a human do so. The owls had been consulted, as they had both great wisdom and long memories, but not a one could come up with an idea. Peter had put out a call that any in the kingdom with any knowledge of magic should come forth to Cair Paravel at once to help. But the White Witch had done her best to stamp out any practitioner of magic during her reign, in case they had turned into a threat to her, so while fauns and centaurs and satyrs and dwarves came in response to Peter's call, very few of them had any skills worth mentioning (although one of the dwarves had a wonderful talent for predicting rainfall), and certainly none of them had any idea how to move people between worlds.

Susan and Edmund had written and sent long, courteous, diplomatic messages (without revealing the exact nature of the problem) to Calormen and Archenland and Telmar, to Galma and Terebinthia and the Seven Isles and the Lone Islands, and to all the countries north, south and west, asking for practical advice on magic and if there were skilled sorcerers who could aid Narnia with a magical puzzle. But nothing had come from this either. The rulers of these countries were _of course_ very interested in Narnia's magic problem and would love to help. But unfortunately any magicians offered seemed rather dodgy at best, and possible assassins at worst. And the few countries that _did_ have skilled magicians were very reluctant to part with them.

Lucy had not returned to Cair Paravel, but stayed with the Beavers, and then traveled about asking all the Narnians in the area if they knew of anyone who had the magical knowledge to help with the problem, or if they had seen any pixies recently. All her letters back confirmed what Edaline had suspected. Lucy had been pointed time and time again to the Western Wild and told that anyone who was interested in magic would find what they were looking for there.

Meanwhile, Edaline had tried to distract herself with learning about this Narnia, and all the differences from her own. The lack of most of the magical creatures had been the most marked difference, but there were some others as well — the town of Cair Paravel in this Narnia was much bigger than the one in hers and their Navy was larger. Peter had done much exploring of the north coast in this Narnia, and they had recently formalized trade agreements with the country of Arsken, far north of Ettinsmoor. Here, there had not yet been a civil war in Terebinthia, although Edmund confirmed there had been reports of unrest on the island, and seemed very interested when Edaline had told how she and her siblings had taken the opportunity to bring Terebinthia into their Narnian empire, after the assassination of the Terebinthian king.

But there were many similarities between this Narnia and her own, and sometimes Edaline almost forgot she wasn't at home. This Peter and Susan were so familiar to her, so like her own siblings, and made her feel so welcome and comfortable in the palace that after the first couple of days here, her homesickness had eased considerably. She practiced archery with Susan, and admired the design that Susan had added to the parapets of the castle, allowing the archers to defend the Cair more efficiently. She practiced swordfighting with Peter, and was especially pleased when he admired her skill and asked her to teach him the new disarming maneuver she had recently mastered in her own lessons. She had trained with the army, and toured the navy ships, and sat in court with the others, listening to the day to day business of this kingdom.

All in all, between studying in the library, and learning about this different Narnia, Edaline had had very little opportunity to feel sorry for herself, but she was taking a moment to do so now. She sighed heavily as she looked away from the Great River, thinking of what she must do.

Channon nudged at her knee. "All right, majesty?"

Edaline scritched at Channon's soft grey ears. "Yes. Just thinking about traveling." Channon and her other guard, Orso, a black Bear, were among the best things about this Narnia. Edaline had come to love them both, and was grateful for their devotion to her, even though she wasn't one of the actual monarchs they had sworn to protect and serve. As well, she enjoyed their companionship, and they were one of the main reasons she hadn't felt so lonely here. It was still odd for her to be up in the towers and on the roofs, and not a wyvern in sight. Edaline particularly missed Xandra, who guarded the West Tower in her Cair Paravel, and was a dignified old she-lizard, fierce in battle and devoted to her duty, and very wise, always willing to offer advice to a young queen. Edaline wished she were here right now, as she had so many questions, and having her around would make Edaline's plan much easier to achieve. But having Channon and Orso by her side helped ease the pain of missing Xandra.

"Where are we traveling, my lady?"

Edaline smiled as she stood. "We're going to be taking a trip to the west, Channon."

The Wolf pricked up her ears. "Just us?"

"Us, and Orso," Edaline said, then paused. "That is, if they let us go."

"You mean the High King, and Queen Susan and King Edmund? Why wouldn't they?"

Edaline shrugged. "I think they'll think it's rather dangerous."

Channon cocked her head. "Well, have you asked them?"

"What a practical suggestion!" Edaline grinned and headed towards the tower door. "Come, it's time for lunch. We'll see what they say."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tumnus and Adimus had joined Edaline and the others for lunch, a lovely summer lunch consisting of fresh fruit and bread and cheese and cold wine served on the terrace outside the Great Hall. After they finished the meal, Peter turned to Adimus, and asked, as he had every day for the past two weeks, "Is there any progress to report, on getting Queen Edaline back to her own world?"

Adimus shook his head. "I'm afraid not, sire. The magic necessary to work those spells is beyond me, and, honestly, I'm not even sure that the ones we've found would send her majesty back, even if I could perform them."

Peter looked at his siblings. "Still no luck from any of the other countries?"

Susan sighed. "Only Calormen has magicians skilled enough, I'm afraid, and I don't think we want to be in debt to the Tisroc right now."

"There are reports of a witch in the north, in Ettinsmoor," Edmund said. "But it's just talk, no actual witnesses, and there are no leads to find her. And even if we did, we don't know if she would help."

Edaline took a sip of wine. "I have an idea."

"What's that, Eda?" Susan asked.

"I want to go to the Western Wild, and see if I can find the pixies there, and get them to help me."

No one spoke, just looked at her for a very long moment. Finally Edmund cleared his throat. "That's probably the best suggestion we've had so far."

Edaline gave him a grateful smile, as Peter said gravely, "A quest then. But it could be very dangerous. There are still werewolves in the Wild. And… if you're right… other creatures we don't know anything about."

Edaline nodded. "I know. I'll have Channon and Orso with me. And my sword and bow."

"I think the Queen Edaline is right, your majesties," Tumnus said. "Everything Queen Lucy has said in her letters indicates that whatever solution to the problem we find, it'll be in the Wild. Whether it's pixies or magicians or, or …"

"Or maybe no way home at all," Edaline said even though it hurt her to voice the thought, and Tumnus shot her a guilty look. "I know that may be the case. But I have to try. I have to try everything I can to get back."

"You are always welcome to stay here with us."

"I know, Su, but—"

"Her majesty needs to go home," Adimus interrupted. "The centaurs said the stars told that she is needed in her Narnia, after she is done in this one."

Susan frowned. "It's still very dangerous, especially for you to travel alone."

"I'll go with her," Edmund said. Edaline turned to look at him, but his face was blank, and even knowing him as well as she did herself, Edmund was very hard to read. She knew he was uncomfortable with her, just as she was with him, and she wasn't sure why he'd want to come along.

"But Edmund —" she started to protest, but he cut her off.

"No, I'm going. Listen, it'll be safer if we're together, and I want to explore the Western Wild. If there are all these creatures you say living there, they're our subjects, and they should be met by their king."

Peter frowned thoughtfully at this, but said nothing.

"I'll go as well," Tumnus offered. "I've lived on the border of the Wild most of my life, and I know it best. And we can meet Queen Lucy at Beaversdam, and she can accompany us too. "

Edaline smiled. "See, Su? It'll be a good traveling party. Much safer."

Susan sighed. "Very well then. But perhaps they could take an army unit with them, Peter?"

Peter shook his head. "No, I don't think so. If there are, as Edaline suspects, all these creatures in the Wild, we'd rather not greet them looking like we're there to conquer them."

Accalia cleared her throat. "Nairovy and I will be with King Edmund, and Queen Edaline will have her guards, and Othniel and Kellis are already with Queen Lucy. They'll be well protected, your majesty."

"And we'll all be armed," Edmund added.

"I'd like to leave tomorrow," Edaline said, since everyone was already agreeable to the idea.

"So soon?!" Susan cried in dismay.

"Might as well, Su. No use Edaline staying here any longer, when we can't find any answers for her." Peter nodded at Tumnus. "You will make all the preparations for the trip, Master Tumnus? Keep it simple, but make sure you have everything you need."

"Of course, sire. I'll start right now, if your majesties will excuse me." Tumnus rose from his chair and trotted off through the terrace doors.

Adimus looked thoughtful. "There may be a useful map in the library for your majesties — an old one of the Western Wild. I'll just go look for it now." He left the terrace after Tumnus, trotting along in the same determined fashion.

Susan sighed, smiling sadly at Edaline. "I should go help with the packing — Tumnus is very good with organizing lots of things, but he always forgets about clothes."

"Comfortable clothes for riding and sleeping outside! Nothing fancy!" Edaline said, teasing her a bit.

"Oh, fine, you and Ed can just share each others' clothes."

Edmund cleared his throat. "Er…I don't think we actually have to _share._ "

Peter laughed. "Eda does have that nice brown dress, Ed. It'll look lovely with your eyes."

"Do shut up, Peter," Edmund urged, and threw a grape at his brother's head, but Peter only laughed harder.

Susan stood. "I'll make sure everyone is comfortable, and Ed won't have to wear any dresses." As she walked off, Edaline could tell she was mentally composing a list of all the items she thought they needed.

"I'll pack for myself, thanks," Edmund grumbled, going inside with Susan, Accalia and Dulcie following at their heels.

Peter grinned at Edaline. "You'd better go with Su, or you'll end up with far more clothes than you'll ever wear."

Edaline nodded. "She always overpacks in my Narnia, too. Come on, Channon!" And she and her guard followed the others inside.

The young Wolf danced around her as they went in search of Susan. "The Western Wild! A quest! I'm glad they agreed! I've never been on a quest before!"

Edaline smiled at her excitement. "Yes, but getting them to agree was the easy part. The quest itself…well."

"I'm sure we'll find what you seek, majesty. Don't worry! Just think how lovely an adventure it will be!"

Edaline was of the opinion that adventures were never quite as lovely as one hoped, and in fact, adventures never happened in any way that one imagined they might. Still, an adventure was an adventure, and Channon's enthusiasm was contagious, and really, she couldn't wait to get started.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

All the packing and preparations had taken up the rest of the day, and Susan and Mrs. Reggle, the old Dwarf who was the head cook, had not only packed them provisions for the trip, but prepared a festive goodbye dinner, which was attended by all the court. There was plenty of wine and all kinds of lovely and delicious things to eat, and when everyone had had their fill, the kings and queens called for music and everyone danced (except for Peter, for even in this Narnia, just like in her own, he hated to dance, which amused Edaline to no end).

After the dancing, the great old tales were told, because there is nothing the Narnians love more than a favorite story. Susan told the story of King Gale's slaying of the dragon and conquest of the Lone Islands; and Adimus told the tale of brave Prince Bellamy who ventured deep into the Mirhi volcano on the Isle of Galma, in search of his captive princess; and Elswilde told of the Star Aravir, and how she became Queen of the Morning Sky. All through the evening, Edaline wished fond farewells to all her new friends, and the celebrating went on late into the night (although Edaline and Edmund and Tumnus snuck off to bed long before that, for they had a long journey ahead of them, and no idea when next they'd next rest in comfortable beds).

The next morning, they were all gathered in the courtyard and after making sure Tumnus was quite secure in his cart with all the supplies, it was time for goodbyes. Peter was offering Edmund advice and cautions, along with a tight hug, when Susan drew Edaline aside and gave her a tight hug. "Good luck, Eda. I hope this works out the way you think. And if it doesn't, you know you're always welcome here with us."

Edaline arched an eyebrow. "You don't need two Just monarchs, do you?"

Susan grinned. "I suppose you could leave _him_ behind in the western wild when you returned," she said teasingly, as she turned to say her goodbyes to Edmund.

Peter approached Edaline, and he was enough like her own brother so that she could recognize the worry in his eyes. "Good luck," he said and held out his hand to her, then drew her in for a quick hug and kiss. "May Aslan look with favor on you, and keep you both well, and return you safely to your homes."

Edaline started to thank him, when Edmund said in a pained tone, "PETER. You kissed her?"

Peter grinned at him. "Well, you're going on a quest. You always kiss the girl before the quest."

"What is wrong with…no, don't talk to me. I don't think I can even look at you right now."

" _You_ just kissed Susan goodbye!"

"It's hardly the same thing!"

"Oh, honestly, Ed." Susan rolled her eyes and turned back to Edaline. "I think that's your cue to go."

Edmund was still gaping at Peter as he mounted up. "I have to leave now. Hurry, Philip." Philip trotted off, not seeming terribly sympathetic to Edmund's complaints, and the Guard followed after them, Accalia nipping teasingly at Edmund's heels, and Nairovy, a great black Panther, looking amused in a way that only Cats can (this involves much smugness and tail twitching).

Edaline laughed as she swung up on her horse (and was happy that Susan hadn't packed one dress for her — all trousers and tunics, much easier for riding), not a Talking Horse, but a spirited chestnut named Chelsea. It felt odd, not riding Philip, but this was Edmund's Narnia, not her own, and she could not expect that. And Philip had picked Chelsea out for her specifically, so that was helpful.

She trotted off after Edmund, turning and waving goodbye to Peter and Susan and Adimus and Elswilde and all the attendants and palace staff who had gathered to see them off. It was very odd, she thought, this empty feeling in her stomach. She wasn't hungry; indeed, Mrs. Reggle had made sure they had a huge breakfast before leaving. And this was not her Cair Paravel, and these were not her siblings, but she was still feeling rather lonely for them already. She looked at Tumnus driving the cart next to her, and Channon and Orso pacing along by her side, and up ahead at Edmund and was suddenly very glad he had insisted she not set out on her own.

They traveled all day, but it was rather slow going, for all along the road were Narnians who had heard about their quest (for news travels fast from Cair Paravel, especially when Talking Magpies, who are terrible gossips, are the ones delivering it) who wanted to see and greet the Queen Edaline. So they stopped often, to say hello at one spot to a family of Foxes, and at another to share some ale with the Red Dwarfs of Pownder Hill, and so on, all day long. Edaline was anxious to get on with the journey, yet it was another thing that reminded her of home, meeting and spending time with the Narnian people, and she enjoyed all the stops and accepted with many thanks the little gifts the Narnians urged upon her, and thanked them as well for their good wishes for her quest.

Finally, as night was beginning to fall, they made camp on the shore of the Great River, across from the town of Beruna. The plan was to ford it in the morning, and stop for breakfast in Beruna, then continue west on the road that ran parallel to the Great River, all across Narnia and northwest to Beaversdam, where they would meet Lucy. Beyond that, they were in disagreement about how to proceed. Edmund and Tumnus wanted to follow the old map Adimus had given them, continuing up along the river and into the Western Wild. But Edaline wanted to follow Fork Flow, the smaller river that ran south of Lantern Waste, and enter the Wild there. She had gone into the Wild that way in her own Narnia with Idris to visit the Faun Neth, who made his home there, and she remembered that they had met pixies on the way to Neth's cave. Tumnus insisted this was one of the more dangerous parts of the Wild in this Narnia, but Edaline felt sure it would be the quickest, if not the safest route.

They argued about this, and finally agreed to leave the decision until they came to it, as they set up their simple camp. They had brought tents, but the night was so warm and clear that they planned to sleep under the stars, at least for now. Tumnus started a fire, and they all roasted fresh sausages (one of the many gifts they'd been given along the way) over it. Orso, Nairovy, Channon and Accalia all took turns hunting and eating their own suppers, one at a time, so as not to leave their majesties unprotected, and Philip and the other horses had all the grass they wished, on the slope above the river. After everyone had finished eating, and they were all settled on their bedrolls around the fire, with Orso and Nairovy taking the first watch, Edaline asked Accalia how she had come to be Head of the Royal Guard.

Accalia nodded to Edmund. "My mate and I saved King Edmund's life, and he asked us to serve him and their other majesties," she said simply.

Edmund smiled fondly at Accalia. "There was a little more to it than that."

"What else?" Edaline asked.

"Well, of course we didn't have the Royal Guard when we first came here. We had defeated the Witch, so we all thought that the danger was over. And, really, we didn't even realize we might need protection. We were... just children, you know." He nodded at her.

"Yes, I know."

"So things happened where we were.... in danger, and our advisors started talking about us having a guard."

"What kind of things?"

"There were threats from other countries, that kind of thing. The Tisroc was very excited when he realized the Witch was dead and Narnia had four children on the throne, because after all, how hard would it be to overthrow _kids_ and take Narnia for himself? And Archenland was disappointed too — they felt they had a blood right to Narnia, and that one of their princes should sit on the throne."

"Oh, right. We had the same problems in my Narnia."

"Telmar and Calormen both sent assassins," Tumnus put in helpfully.

Edmund looked a little embarrassed. "I, um, almost got killed." He hurried on. "And it turned out there were lots of supporters of the White Witch still around, so it could get dangerous for us when we left Cair Paravel. Anyway. Our advisors started talking about getting us a guard, but no one could decide. Should they hire mercenaries — humans — from Archenland and the islands? Should it be Badgers, who, as you know, are very fierce? Centaurs who are excellent swordsmen?"

"Wolves and big Cats and Bears? How did you all decide?"

"Well. It was me. I had left the Cair Paravel one day — remember, it was the first year of our reign, and I was still very young — on my own, just me and Philip, and was riding off to the army training grounds to meet Peter, and I was attacked by two Hags, an Ogre and three Dwarfs, all supporters of the White Witch."

Edaline was very interested, especially because this had never happened in her Narnia, and she and Edmund had so many of the same experiences, it was a novelty to hear something new. "What happened?"

"I was fighting them off, and I had gotten quite good with my sword by then, and I killed the Ogre. Philip was doing the best he could, kicking and biting. But still, it was only the two of us, and the Hags and the Dwarfs were getting the best of us, when two Wolves appeared. I figured we were dead — the Wolves had, as you know, fought on the Witch's side. But to my surprise, the Wolves, _they_ attacked the Dwarfs and the Hags, and between all of us, we made short work of them."

Edaline glanced at Accalia. "And you were one of those Wolves?"

"My mate Gareth and I were those wolves, yes, my lady."

Edmund stroked Accalia's head. "When the fight was over, the wolves swore fealty to me and to the High King. They said not all wolves had supported the Witch and many had wanted to come forward, but were afraid they'd be killed as traitors, because of the other wolves' affiliation with the Witch. But these two were not afraid, and had been on the way to Cair Paravel to offer themselves in service, when they had come upon the attack."

Channon pressed against Edaline's side. "I was just a pup then, but I wasn't afraid either."

"So, with that, I knew who should head the Royal Guard, and I brought them with me to meet Peter and the army. Peter immediately drafted them both into service, and tasked them with finding others to guard the queens. Gareth became Peter's guard, and Accalia mine and Head of the Royal Guard as well — she does all the recruiting and training."

"So it was your decision to have others besides Wolves in the Guard, Accalia?"

"Even though Wolves are the best," Channon muttered.

"Yes, my lady," Accalia replied, directing a low growl at Channon who quivered against Edaline. "Anyone who wishes to serve their Majesties can come to me and I will judge if they're up to the task. Orso is our first Bear, you know. And Queen Lucy has a Dog in her service." She gave a heavy sigh and leaned her head against Edmund's knee. "But I wish you had never mentioned the Badgers, sire."

Edmund laughed. "Yes, my fault. The Badgers still think they should head the Guard."

"They're very fierce, it's true, but they're just _too small._ "

"Do you suppose you could maybe arrange it so they fought in pairs, one on the other's shoulders? They'd be very formidable that way, I think — ow! Accalia! Your duty is to _protect_ me, not to nip me!"

"So sorry, sire. Your fingers just got in the way of my mouth."

Edaline grinned as she laid back and looked up at the stars, fondling Channon's ears, as they all settled down to sleep. If — no, _when_ she got back to her own Narnia, she was going to see about a Royal Guard of their own.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The thing about being tied to a tree, Edaline reflected, was that you had plenty of time to think of how you got to be in that position. Of course, the realization that this was her own fault was not something she wanted to think too much about, so instead she tried to concentrate on working her hands loose, thankful that the bandits hadn't made her bonds too tight.

The real problem was just that she wanted to go home so badly. After a ten-day journey across Narnia, when she and Edmund and Tumnus had finally arrived at Beaversdam and met up with Lucy, all Edaline had wanted to do was push on into the Wild, and not waste another minute. But Lucy was so excited to see them, and had demanded to hear at once all about their travels and the Beavers had insisted they come in and have a good meal and spend the night, to which both Edmund and Tumnus were happy to agree (although Tumnus took Edmund to his own cave nearby to sleep, since the lot of the them wouldn't have all been able to fit in the Beavers' house).

Edaline had agreed as well, as she hadn't wanted to seem rude, but oh, she hated every minute of it. Being in the Beavers' house again reminded her of those first days in Narnia, when she had slipped out on her own, leaving her brother and sisters and going off to betray them to the Witch. It seemed so long ago now, and Edaline knew she'd been forgiven for all she'd done, but being back there again made her feel smaller somehow, and disagreeable and grumpy, as if she was still that same kid, ready to make the same mistakes all over again. She had stole glances at Edmund, all through dinner, assuming that he felt the same as she, but his face was calm and unreadable again, and if she hadn't known better, she would have thought he'd been enjoying himself and the company.

So it was understandable, she told herself as she rubbed the insides of her wrists raw, wiggling them against the rope that bound them, that she had been very anxious to leave the Beavers' house, and get on with their quest. The next morning, after breakfast and when Edmund and Tumnus had _finally_ arrived to meet her and Lucy, Edaline had waited impatiently while they had all discussed what to do with the horses (for they couldn't come with them into the Wild, Tumnus had insisted, since it would be hard enough for them to travel in unfamiliar and overgrown woods with no known paths, and really, the thing was to try to move quickly and quietly, and horses and a cart would defeat that) and how they would carry all their supplies, and what was the best way to enter the Wild.

Finally, it had been decided that they would leave the horses with the Beavers (Philip protested bitterly at this), and carry all their supplies among the four of them (Mrs. Beaver hastily went to work putting together their packs), but the third point of discussion had not been so easily settled. Tumnus still wanted to follow the Great River and enter the Wild further to the north, which was the point of entry on Adimus' map, but Edaline had insisted that they follow Fork Flow on the southern route, the way she had entered it in her own Narnia. This had been a long argument, but had been finally settled when Edmund had said quietly that perhaps they should follow Edaline, since she seemed so certain, and since it was her quest, after all. Lucy and Tumnus had agreed, if a bit reluctantly, and after what had seemed like forever but was really only another hour, they were finally packed and ready to go, and the four of them set off to the south on foot, to follow the Fork Flow into the Western Wild.

Edaline had been pleased that they had decided on her way. She knew once they had reached the Wild, it would only be a matter of time before they saw the pixies, and then with all luck, she'd be home soon. And they had made fairly good time on foot, because the path along the smaller river was an easy one. Lucy had chatted with her as they hiked along, and Edaline chatted back, feeling comfortable with her right away, just as she had with Peter and Susan back in Cair Paravel. They weren't her own siblings, but enough like them that she felt better with them around. It was different, of course, with Edmund, and the ten days of traveling had been somewhat tense for both of them. Luckily, they had Tumnus and the Guard with them, for they would likely have driven each other mad on their own.

They had followed the river into the Wild in the late afternoon, and when they'd entered into the dark pine forest, they'd all gone silent, looking around in the dim light, at the old trees and the strange scrubby grass and bushes, the only sound the river running next to them. The air was still but there was a curious feeling to the place, and Lucy had said what they'd all been thinking. "You can feel the magic all around us. It's almost as if you can see it in the air!"

The way was much slower in the Wild — Tumnus had been right, there were no paths to speak of, and the land itself was rough and rocky, always sloping upwards as they moved through the low hills towards the great western mountains. Nairovy and Orso and Othniel, Lucy's Cougar guard, had taken the lead, with Edmund following after, hacking at the bushes with his long knife to try and clear a bit of a path for the others. Edaline, Lucy and Tumnus had followed him silently, since the going was so rough and it seemed wrong to talk in that silent wood. Channon, Accalia and Kellis, Lucy's young Rottweiler guard, brought up the rear, sniffing and alert for any dangers.

Edaline had been looking carefully around for the pixies as they made their way in, but they hadn't gone very far when they came to a clearing by the river, and Edmund had decided they should stop here and make camp for the night. Edaline had protested, wanting to press on further and had argued that there'd be other clearings, and that they _must_ keep going until they had found the pixies. But she'd been outvoted, and felt bitter about it all night long, as they set up camp and made supper and finally lay down to sleep. But Eda hadn't been able to fall asleep at all, she was still so annoyed, and finally hours later, while the others were all sleeping soundly, she had got up, strapped on her sword and slung her quiver and bow on her back, and begun walking along the riverbank.

She hadn't intended to slip away, not really, and indeed she hadn't, for Channon had followed her as she left the camp (Orso was on watch with Accalia). But she had still been hoping to catch sight of the pixies, and she kept telling herself she knew what she was doing and where she was going, and that they all should have listened to her, since she was the only one who had ever been in the Wild before, and had worked herself up into a fine level of indignation and self-righteousness. As the moon shone down weakly through the trees, she had peered all along the river banks, moving further and further from the camp, but never seeing any pixies at all. She kept thinking, _just a little further and I'm sure I'll see one_ , but she had lost track of time though, and Channon had just said, "Your majesty, we should probably be turning back," when someone had grabbed her.

What Edaline had known and forgotten about (and was kicking herself for now) was that the Fork Flow joined the River Telmar, and that in her Narnia, Telmarine bandits had often entered the Western Wild by that route. Evidently they did as well in this Narnia, she thought ruefully, as she gazed around the bandits' camp and tugged discreetly at her bonds. The rope around her wrists was a bit looser, she thought, and it wouldn't be long before her hands were free.

After the bandits had grabbed her, Edaline had of course struggled and fought as hard as she could, and even though it was very dark, she could see the Wolf fighting alongside her, attacking the bandits and defending her the best she could. But as it was very dark and what felt like so many hands were grabbing at her, she had lost her balance and slipped, falling and hitting her head on a rock. The last thing she had heard before losing consciousness was Channon howling in pain and rage.

When she woke, she found herself in the bandits' camp, with no idea how long she'd been unconscious, or how far they'd gone. The bandits' camp was a clearing in front of a deep cave, and, looking around, she could see there were about ten bandits, most of them snoring around the fire, although two were keeping a somewhat haphazard watch, nominally awake, but dozing off where they sat. Edaline was not the only prisoner they had. She could make out in the firelight three others tied to trees across the clearing from her, one a faun who was gagged and blindfolded, and two young girls her own age. She was surprised when she realized the girls were unclothed, and wondered why that was. She thought they looked human, though, and was surprised that they were in the Wild, although perhaps the bandits had kidnapped the girls in Telmar and brought them into Narnia, but for what purposes Edaline had no idea. Maybe they were trying to move them south to Calormen to sell as slaves? Maybe that was what they intended for her?

Probably not her fate, though, she thought. She had heard the bandits talking when she came to, and they knew they had a Queen of Narnia. One of them told a tall man who she decided was the chief bandit that he had heard the Wolf address her as "majesty." The chief bandit has smiled a nasty smile as he looked Edaline over, and had muttered, "Well, she may come in very handy… I bet the High King'll pay a nice price for one of his Queens."

Edaline sighed as she kept working her hands against the rope. It was all her fault she'd been captured. If she hadn't been so determined to prove she was right and that she knew what she was doing, she wouldn't have stupidly blundered into the bandits. And oh, she was so worried about Channon. She knew that the Royal Guard would fight to the death to protect their charges, and she couldn't help but think that her stupid pride had got her killed. And she cried a little, and who could blame her, tied to the tree and feeling tired and sore and very very sorry?

But she kept working to get her hands free, and had formed a sort of plan that involved killing the two bandits on watch and freeing the other captives and somehow finding her way back to the others. Of course, this involved getting her hands on her sword, which the bandits had taken from her along with her bow and quiver, and Edaline could see them all lying on top a crate in front of the cave. That part of the plan was very vague, but Eda figured she had time to work it out while she was trying to loose her bonds.

Just as she thought she had finally loosened the ropes enough to work her left wrist free, Edaline heard a very soft whisper.

"Your majesty, don't move. We're here, and we'll free you."

Edaline stopped wiggling at once, but her heart beat faster with excitement. It was Orso! She didn't want to draw any attention to herself, but couldn't help asking in a very low whisper, "Is Channon… is she dead?"

"She's here behind me, as are we all. Don't worry, my lady. We're about to —"

Then Edaline heard a horn, and suddenly, the bandits' camp was filled with the sights and sounds of battle as Orso rushed by her and jumped on the nearest sleeping bandit. She could see Edmund and Tumnus and all the guard attacking the bandits, who had startled awake and grabbed their swords when the horn was sounded. It looked to be quite a fight and Edaline was struggling madly against her bonds, dying to help the others, when Lucy suddenly appeared by her side.

"Hello," she said, kneeling down and cutting at the ropes with her dagger. "Sorry, it took us a while to find you. Accalia and Orso heard Channon crying out, but by the time we found her, she was almost dead and you and the bandits were long gone."

"But she's well now?" Edaline asked. "Alive?" The young Wolf certainly appeared fit, she thought, watching her go after one of the bandits.

"Yes," Lucy said, cutting the last of Edaline's bonds. "I had my cordial."

"Thanks," Edaline said as she pulled free of the ropes. "For this, and for Channon…"

Lucy nodded at her and moved away to cut the other prisoners free, so Edaline ran to grab her sword and bow and quiver, and turned to the nearest bandit, swinging her sword hard at him. For a few moments, it was all the strange mix of intense concentration and confusion that every battle was. Edaline found herself fighting back to back with Edmund, both of them holding off two bandits, until, with a great leap, Nairovy landed on the back of one of the bandits, taking him down, and Edaline took the other's legs out from under him. And then, as suddenly as it had started, the fight was over. The Narnians had made swift work of the bandits — only two were still alive, and Accalia and Othniel had them backed against trees, growling low in their throats, as Edmund used their own rope to tie them up.

Edaline ran up to Channon and dropped to her knees beside her, throwing her arms around the Wolf's neck. "I'm so glad you're all right, Channon!"

Channon licked her face. "I'm fine, your majesty," she said. "I'm sorry I couldn't protect you."

Edaline sat up. "But I'm fine too!" she insisted. "You did your best!"

Lucy came up to them, the strange faun and the two girls following her . "Are you sure you're all right, Eda?" she asked.

She nodded, smiling as Orso trundled up to them and pressed against her side. "My wrists are sore, but other than that…what about everyone else? Any injuries?" She looked around, trying to see if anyone was hurt.

Mostly everyone had come out of it with just scrapes and bruises and minor cuts, but Tumnus and Kellis had both been injured in the fight. Not too badly, though, Tumnus with a broken arm and Kellis with a long, ugly gash down his side. They both refused Lucy's cordial.

"Save it for someone who is gravely injured, my lady," Kellis insisted, and would only let Lucy bandage his wound.

The strange faun knelt down to bind Tumnus' arm. "You'll be fine, brother," Edaline could hear him say, as she wound her fingers tightly in Channon and Orso's fur, not wanting to let them go.

Edmund approached with Accalia. "They're Telmarine bandits," he said, gesturing over his shoulder at the two that Othniel was guarding. "They were intending to ransom Edaline, and to sell these girls to the Calormenes as slaves."

"How awful!" Lucy exclaimed, finishing with Kellis and turning to the girls to see if they had any injuries.

"What are we going to do with them?" Edaline asked.

Edmund rubbed his head. "I'm not sure. We should take them back to the Cair and lock them up and send word to the King of Telmar that we've captured his bandits, but we have your quest… and we can't just leave them tied up here while we go look for pixies, because who knows how long _that_ will take. And we can’t just leave all the dead bodies here."

The faun looked up at them. "You're looking for the pixies? Why?"

For the first time Edaline could see his face clearly, and it looked very familiar. "I think… are you Neth?"

The faun nodded, looking surprised. "I am." His glance swept over Edaline, Edmund and Lucy. "And you three…you must be one of the Kings and the two Queens of Narnia. Your majesties," he added hurriedly, bowing his head.

"Well, with one spare Queen," Lucy giggled, and Edmund gave her a Look.

"I am King Edmund, and this is my sister, the Queen Lucy. And…" He paused, glancing at Edaline, and she could tell he was trying to decide exactly what to explain. "This is Queen Edaline," he said finally. "She is the reason we've come to the Wild."

Neth stood, looking at Edaline curiously. "Queen Edaline? We haven't heard that name before. There are five of you? We had been told there were four."

"Five for right now," Edmund said cautiously. "You know of us? And you said 'we.' There are others of you living here in the Wild?"

Neth nodded and Edaline muttered, "I told you so" as Edmund gave _her_ a Look this time. Neth continued, "Yes, we all know of you, and how you defeated the White Witch."

Edmund nodded. "Then you know that you, and all the others in the Western Wild, are our most beloved subjects. On behalf of the High King, and my sister Queen Susan, the Queens and I are here to welcome you, and because we seek your help."

"My help? I don't know how I can help your majesties." Neth shook his head and looked again at Edaline. "You know me, my lady, but I am not sure how? I know we haven't met before."

"Well, not here, but…" Edaline sighed and started to explain. "I come from a different Narnia…" And she told about the mirrors and being drawn in to this Narnia, and her quest to find the pixies and return home. "In my Narnia, I had visited the Western Wild with our court magician, and met a faun named Neth and seen the pixies there, so I had hoped if we traveled here, we might find the pixies and they could help me."

Neth looked startled by this. "Really! Me in a different Narnia, you say?" He was silent for a moment, lost in thought, and then looked at Edmund. "Was your gift from the pixies as well?"

Edmund shrugged. "We don't know. It was delivered by a centaur, and addressed to me, but it didn't say who it was from. And until Edaline arrived here, we didn't even know there _were_ pixies in Narnia. Still don't, really, since we haven't seen any."

"Oh, there are pixies," Neth replied. "And they're very mischievous." He looked carefully at Edmund and Edaline. "I assume they meant for the two of you to swap places, as a joke. But luckily you dropped the mirror before you went through, sire."

Edaline was very excited at hearing this. "Since you know the pixies, can you take us to them?" she asked. "I'd really like to get home."

Neth shook his head. "You can't just find the pixies, unless they want to be found. You need to summon them."

"Oh. Can you summon them then, please?"

"No, I can't. Only a magician can summon them." Neth helped Tumnus to his feet. "If you would like, brother, we can go back to my cave and you can rest."

Tumnus shook his head. "I must stay with their majesties."

"Do you know any magicians, Neth?" Edmund asked. "And sit, please, Tumnus, you need to rest." He put his hand on Tumnus' shoulder, and pushed him gently back down.

Edaline waited hopefully for Neth's answer. She was almost positive that there were magicians in the Wild, even in this Narnia, but was surprised nonetheless when he spoke.

"Oh, yes, there are many magicians here in the wild. But we shall ask the best for help." He turned to the young girls that Lucy was still tending. "Mirren, Luna! I need you to go find Idris, and tell him that I am on my way with the King and Queens. Tell him he'll need to summon the pixies."

"Idris?" Edaline demanded.

Neth nodded. "Yes, they must hurry to him." He gestured to the girls. "Now go!"

Lucy shook her head. "Oh no, I don't think they're in any shape to do that. They're covered in cuts and scars, and they seem to be half-starved…" She trailed off staring openly, as both girls rose obediently at Neth's request, and shape-shifted into wolf form, shaking their shaggy heads when they were fully transformed. They nodded to Neth and then loped out of the clearing, disappearing into the dark woods.

Edmund swallowed hard, and Tumnus looked shocked, and all the Guard was growling, with their hair standing on end. Even Edaline was startled, and she had seen that happen before in her Narnia.

"Well, I guess that explains all the cuts and scratches," Lucy said, getting to her feet. "Werewolves. But aren't they very dangerous?"

"Not all werewolves were loyal to the Witch, your majesty," Neth explained. "There are many who live peacefully here in the Wild. Luna and Mirren are two daughters of the Keepslayer Clan, and are near neighbors to me. They were attacked by the Telmarine bandits while in human form, visiting me. The bandits intended to sell us all to the Calormenes, although they would have had quite the surprise when Luna and Mirren shifted back to their wolf forms." He chuckled, tickled at the very thought.

Edmund started muttering about bandits and very strong threats to the King of Telmar, but Edaline was focused on one thing. "Idris? The magician's name is Idris?"

"Yes, my lady. Why, do you know him in that other Narnia of yours?" asked Neth. "He's a master magician, the very best here in the Wild. If anyone can figure out what the pixies did and get you home, it'll be Idris."

Edaline nodded slowly, filled with wonder. She should have realized she'd find another Idris here in the Wild. "Yes, I know him. He's the court magician in my Cair Paravel."

Neth smiled. "Very good. Then you know how skilled he is." He glanced up at the sky. "Look, it's getting close to morning, your majesties. We should start on our way to Idris's home. Hopefully he will have summoned the pixies by the time we arrive."

Edaline nodded, eager to be on her way, but Edmund and Lucy didn't move. "I don't think Tumnus and Kellis are up to traveling," Lucy said softly.

Edmund agreed. "And we can't just leave these bandits tied to the trees," he said. "We don't know how long we'll be gone, and others could come along and free them."

Tumnus tried to stand, but winced in pain as he jostled his arm. "I can travel, your majesties," he protested weakly, and Kellis yelped his agreement, but he couldn't quite stand either.

Lucy bent and stroked Kellis' head. "No, I think you two must stay here and rest."

"Maybe they can guard the bandits?" Edaline suggested. She knew neither Kellis nor Tumnus were in any shape to do any fighting, but perhaps having a task would ease their minds at being left behind.

Accalia nodded. "That's a good plan, your majesty. Orso and I will stay with them, and dispose of the bodies, and wait for your return."

"All right, that will work," Edmund said. "Hopefully, we won't be gone too long. We left all our packs and things just outside the clearing. Let's make them comfortable before we go."

And even though Edaline was terribly impatient to get going, she helped make comfortable beds for Kellis and Tumnus from their bedrolls, while Edmund and Neth gathered firewood and water, and Lucy rummaged through her pack for a small tin, which she handed to Tumnus. "Here, you can brew this into a tea, which will help with the pain. Oh, dear, I hate to leave you both in such a state. Perhaps I should stay?"

But both Kellis and Tumnus insisted she go with the others, and Accalia and Orso assured her that they would take care of them, and at last they were ready to go.

Edaline knelt beside Orso and gave him one last hug. "Thank you for protecting me." She had to swallow hard to keep her voice from shaking. If all went as she hoped with the magician and the pixies, this would be the last time she saw him, and she would miss him dreadfully, having grown very used to his steady presence over the last few weeks.

"Good luck, your majesty. I hope you get home. And when you do, maybe you can find me there," he said, nuzzling her cheek, with a deep chuckle. "I hope we're friends in that world."

Edaline nodded, not trusting herself to speak, and climbed to her feet. She looked back once as she followed Neth and the others out of the clearing, but Orso was sitting in front of the bandits, growling at them, and didn't see her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 **Magic and The Way Home**

As he led them through the woods, on a very well hidden path, Neth answered Lucy and Edmund's questions about the Western Wild. Yes, there were several practitioners of magic here, along with regular Narnians like himself, and of course, all the other magical creatures like the werewolves, the pixies, the wood elves, the perytons, the hippogriffs, and so on. No, there were only very few supporters of the Witch left, the werewolf clans loyal to her, and the Efreets and the People of the Toadstools, but they mostly lived in the southernmost part of the Wild, down by the Shuddering Wood. Yes, they were all happy here, and very glad the Witch had been defeated and peace had come to Narnia.

"But why stay hidden then?" Edmund asked.

"Well, it wouldn't have been dangerous for me, sire. But the others were not sure of the reception they'd get, especially the werewolf clans, the ones that practiced magic. The magicians had been hiding here from the Witch for so long in any case, that they didn't see any reason to come out. And we're relatively safe here, aside from the bandits from Telmar."

"In my Narnia, you all came out and fought with us against the Witch," Edaline said, remembering the pixies and the hippogriffs, and the magicians and all the others arrival at Aslan's camp, before the battle.

"I wonder why it was different here," Lucy mused.

Neth shrugged, and seemed about to reply, when from the river bank came a loud, "A-HEM." He stopped short, as did all the others, and looked to see who it was.

It was the most curious creature Edaline had ever seen. Even in her own Narnia, she had never met a beast like this. It had the body and ears of a very large rabbit, but it also had antlers, like a deer. And wings, like a hawk. And fangs, and a long black fluffy tail. Most curious of all, it was standing on its two hind legs, and was smoking a long, vile-smelling cigarette.

"Oh," said Neth. "Josen, hello. You startled me, I didn't see you there."

The creature took a puff of his cigarette. "Hello, Neth. What's all this?" He gestured with his paw to Edaline and Edmund and Lucy, and the guard, who were sniffing and eyeing him cautiously.

Neth introduced them. "These are their majesties, King Edmund and Queen Lucy, and the Queen Edaline. Your majesties, this is Josen." He must have noticed the confused looks on their faces, for he added quickly, "He's a wolpertinger."

Edmund bowed, and Edaline and Lucy both curtsied as gracefully as they could manage in trousers on the riverbank. "We're very pleased to meet you, Josen," Lucy said. "But please, if I may ask, what's a wolpertinger?"

Josen cocked his head, studying them. " _I'm_ a wolpertinger, girlie. I mean, your majesty. And royalty visiting us, Neth? How'd that happen?"

"They're here to see Idris," Neth said. "I'm taking them there now."

"Idris, eh? Not everyday the King and Queens of Narnia come tramping in the Wild. What do you want with him?"

Edaline started to explain, and then Edmund joined in with his part of the story, and Lucy added bits and pieces, and Neth explained all about being captured by the bandits, and the wolpertinger listened with interest, puffing away on his cigarette, and asking the occasional question.

"Well now, that's quite a story," Josen said, after they'd finished. "Bandits, you say? And Luna and Mirren both free from harm, that's good. You all need a nice rest after that. Cigarette, your majesty? Always helps calm my nerves." He offered his cigarette to Edmund who looked dubious, but took it, wanting to be polite. He took a few tentative puffs, then immediately choked.

"It's a good one, isn't it?" the wolpertinger said proudly. "My brother's own tobacco, and I rolled it myself."

Edmund nodded, his eyes watering, and passed the cigarette back to him. "Thanks very much."

"Anyone else?" Josen offered, eyeing Edaline. "How about you, girlie? Since you're his twin."

Edaline shook her head hastily. "No, thank you. And I'm not his twin."

"Sister then. Something like that. Same person, different body, am I right?"

Edaline and Edmund exchanged glances, and Edmund cleared his throat. "Not…not exactly."

"Seems pretty much the case to me," Josen said, then stubbed out the evil-smelling cigarette. "Well, I'm glad you're safe, Neth, and it was nice meeting your majesties," and here he nodded at Edmund and Edaline, "if a bit confusing. But I have to get back to tending the lamb trees."

"Er…lamb trees?" Lucy asked.

Josen chuckled. "Trees of lamb, girlie. I mean, your majesty."

Edaline blinked. "Made of lamb? Lambs? Like little fleecy lambs who say baa?"

"Do you know any other kind?"

"But how can trees be made of lamb?"

Edmund groaned, looking a little green, although Edaline assumed that was from his sampling of the wolpertinger's cigarette. "Please don't, Eda. I don't even want to know."

"They're lambs that grow from trees," Neth explained. "There's a grove of them just south of the river here. Josen, and all the wolpertingers, tend them."

"Lambs that grow on trees! We've never seen those before!" exclaimed Lucy. "Oh, can you show us?"

"I'd be glad to, missy. I mean, your majesty! It's a fine grove we've got, an excellent crop this time. Keeps the werewolves well-fed."

"The werewolves?" Edmund asked, interested in spite of himself.

"Indeed! The werewolves must have fresh meat, and we don't want them hunting any of us here in the Wild," Josen chuckled. "The lamb trees are perfect for this. They grow quickly, so there's never any chance of the werewolves going hungry. Like I said, we've got a fine grove, lots and lots of lamb trees, and once a lamb is harvested, it's only a few days before another grows."

Edmund stared. "That's _amazing._

"Oh, we have to see them!"

"But Lucy, we _must_ get to Idris," Edaline protested.

Neth agreed. "I'm sure he's waiting for us by now, and the pixies might even be there already."

"Oh, fine," Lucy sighed. "Perhaps we can stop by later?"

"Any time, missy, any time." The wolpertinger bobbed his head. "But now I must be going! Good luck with the pixies, tricky little things they are!" And just as quickly as he appeared, he was gone. Lucy and Edmund argued about it afterwards, Lucy saying he hopped away, and Edmund insisting he flew, and Edaline could never decide which it actually was.

"We should hurry," Neth said, and began leading the way down the path again.

Channon nosed Edaline's hand as they walked along. "I'm hungry. I wouldn't mind a stop at the lamb trees."

Nairovy shook his head. "You heard him. They're for werewolves, not regular wolves."

"Maybe they'd share?" Channon said hopefully.

"Later," Lucy declared. "We'll go see the lamb trees later. I say, Ed, do you think we could maybe grow some lamb trees at the Cair? Just think how helpful! Wouldn't that be something?"

"It'd be something all right," he said with a shudder.

Edaline grinned. "Squeamish?"

"There's something about lambs growing on trees that puts me off my breakfast. Speaking of, I wonder if this magician will offer us any? I'm starving."

"Hopefully it won't be lamb chops."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Despite Neth's telling them that it was just a little further, it was a good hour before they reached the magician's house. They had to leave the path by the river, and make their way uphill, a very steep climb, before they came to large clearing with a small cottage in the center. And the magician was waiting for them at the door.

Edaline almost cried with relief when she saw him. Idris in this world looked just like the Idris in hers, tall, very tall, with his wood elf blood, bright green eyes and long dark hair pulled back over his shoulder. He had the same expression on his face that she knew so well, a look of great interest in the happenings around him. She knew that he would be able to help her get home.

Idris welcomed them all, and hurried them inside, where much to Edmund's relief, the table was set for breakfast. There were plums and peaches and strawberries and muffins and hard boiled eggs, and no lamb in sight. They all sat down and began eating, while Idris offered Channon and Nairovy and Othniel their breakfast outside (this _was_ lamb, fresh from the lamb trees, as a matter of fact, but no one saw any reason to tell Edmund).

Idris came in after the guards were fed, and poured cups of tea for everyone. "So," he said, studying Edaline, "Luna and Mirren said that you were brought here by pixie magic, and you need to get home. Tell me how this happened"

Edaline took a sip of her tea and told the whole story once again, trying to tell it as quickly as she could.

"Hmm," Idris said at last. "That's very like the pixies, that kind of magic. The mirror being broken might make it difficult to get you home. But do not fear. The pixies are mischievous, not malicious. I'm sure there's a way to undo this, if I can just know how they did it."

"Oh excellent!" Edaline said.

"Do you think the pixies will tell you?" Neth asked.

Idris nodded. "They should. And they should be here any minute. We'll see what they have to say."

Lucy, finished with her meal, was studying Idris. "You look almost human."

"There's human blood in my veins, your majesty," Idris said. "Here in the Wild there are many of us left. Not any full-blood humans, the Witch killed them all long ago, but she couldn't stamp out every trace of human blood."

"In my Narnia, you told me that humans and dryads and naiads and wood elves all intermarried, before the Witch's time," Edaline said. "And that she tried to kill you all, but you had powerful magic to protect yourselves."

Idris nodded. "That's correct, your majesty."

Edmund looked at him skeptically. "So, you're a witch then?"

"No, I am a magician," Idris said. "Not all who practice magic are witches."

A voice came from the doorway of the cottage. "And not all witches are evil."

Edaline looked up and saw a tall woman with long red hair entering the room, carrying a basket full of herbs. She clearly had dryad blood in her, and perhaps human too, but Edaline guessed from her bright green eyes, similar to Idris', that she was part wood elf as well. The woman put her basket down, and then went to Idris's side and laid a hand on his shoulder. "Ieshlee and Gleeia are waiting outside. Who are our guests, my dear?"

"Well, you know Neth, and I expect you met their majesties' guards outside. These are the King Edmund and the Queen Lucy, and this is the Queen Edaline. She needs our help getting back to her own Narnia." He explained the situation quickly, and then turned to the others. "This is my wife, the witch Marillet."

"Oh!" Edaline exclaimed in surprise, and then rather wished she hadn't.

"Do you know her in your world as well?" Idris asked.

Edaline shook her head. Oh, this was quite awkward. "No. Well. You've told me about her, but we…never met."

Marillet arched an eyebrow. "And why is that, I wonder?"

"Well, er. In my Narnia you were… uh, killed, fighting the Witch, at the Battle of Beruna." Edaline felt rather wretched as she explained this and Lucy patted her hand gently.

Idris and Marillet exchanged a glance, but nothing was said until Marillet cleared her throat. "The pixies are waiting outside with the guards, my dear. Shall we bring them in?"

Idris nodded, jumping up and going to the door. A moment later, he was ushering the pixies in, and Lucy and Edmund both stared, Lucy clapping her hands in surprised delight.

"Oh, Ed, look! Just like the pictures of pixies in those books we read when we were little!"

Indeed, the two pixies were like very small humans, except with wings and blue hair, and their dresses were made out of mullein leaves. They darted around Idris' head, chattering anxiously, but it was a language that only Idris and Marillet seemed to understand.

Idris spoke to the pixies in their own language, very high pitched and the words sounded like little squeals. Both pixies fluttered down to the table and Idris offered them each a strawberry, while asking them questions.

Marillet translated for the others. "He's asking them if they were the ones who sent the gift to King Edmund, and yes, they were." She paused while both pixies told a very long story to Idris. "Oh, I see. They wanted the mirror to match the one given to Queen Edaline in her own world, and hoped that the two of you would swap places for a while. It was their idea of a joke. They never meant it to be permanent — evidently all the two of you had to do was look in the mirror again at the same time, and you would have gone back to your own Narnias."

Edaline nudged Edmund. "Good job dropping the mirror, Ed."

He elbowed her back. "Hush you, and listen."

"Gleeia says that the pixies can travel between both Narnias. They have an enchanted pool here in the Wild, and in that world, the same pool is also enchanted, and they use that to go back and forth. Ieshlee just came back from your Narnia, Queen Edaline, and says everyone is in a terrible uproar over your disappearance, and that the Idris there has been trying everything to get you back." Marillet shook her head, the hint of a smile playing on her lips. "They were afraid to confess to him what they'd done, since he'd been so angry."

"Oh! So I can just go through that pool here, and end up in the Wild in my Narnia?" Edaline asked, very excited. Here was the way home at last!

Marillet shook her head, listening as the pixies chattered on. "No, evidently it's a tiny pool, and you wouldn't fit in it. And it's very well-hidden. The pixies don't want anyone else to know its location, and the other pixies would be very angry with them if they revealed it. We must respect their wishes, as it's their magic, after all."

Edaline was crushed. "But…but how will I get back?" she asked, her voice shaking. After all this, to be denied the way back to her own world was terrible. She had been so sure that the pixies could help her, but she had never imagined they'd refuse to let her go through.

Lucy gave her hand a comforting squeeze. "I'm sure there's a way."

"There must be," Edmund said, voice deep with concern. "Isn't there?"

"Do not worry." Marillet smiled at them all. "Idris and I will get you back. I think it's a matter of enchanting a pool here, and in your Narnia, and you should be home in no time."

The pixies stopped chattering and started to nibble their strawberries, and Idris looked up. "Yes, that's exactly what we'll do. Ieshlee must go back to that Narnia, and tell the other Idris what they've done, and give him the pixie magic to enchant a pool in that world. Gleeia will stay here and help me —" He broke off as the pixies chattered angrily at him. "Yes, yes, it will only be enchanted for that one time. We won't leave an open portal between the worlds, except for your own."

Edmund looked relieved at that. "It could get messy, having travel between worlds all the time."

Idris agreed. "Yes. The spell the pixies will give to me and to the other Idris will only work that once, so we don't have to worry about that." He pointed to smaller pixie and spoke to her in her own language, and she sighed, very heavily for such a tiny creature, and flew off, out the door. The other stayed continued to happily devour her strawberry, which looked very big as she wrapped her arms around it and took delicate bites.

"Ieshlee is off to the pool and, once in your Narnia, she will travel to Cair Paravel and find my counterpart," Idris told them. "Together we'll get you home. But it will take some time, and I imagine you must be tired after your long journey, and Neth, you must be eager to get back to your home. Would your majesties care to rest, now that you've finished your meal?"

"I'd like to see the lamb trees," Lucy said eagerly, but she was overruled by Edmund and Edaline, both of whom were quite happy at the idea of sleep.

So they said goodbye to Neth, and Idris made Edmund a comfortable bed in the front room of the little house and Marillet lead Lucy and Edaline to the spare bedroom, where they both kicked off their shoes and climbed into the big feather bed.

"It's so soft!" Lucy said, as they sank down into it.

"It's made of down from the feathers of the wolpertinger's wings," Marillet explained, and Lucy giggled madly.

"He's a very handy creature, isn't he?" Edaline said, lying next to Lucy.

"Sleep well, my queens." Marillet closed the door and left them alone in the room.

Despite all eagerness to see the lamb trees, Lucy was asleep in an instant, but Edaline lay awake longer. She thought she was far too excited and anxious to fall asleep at all, and all she could think of was how happy she'd be to get home, and how wonderful it would be to see everyone and tell them all about her adventures. But sooner than she thought possible, she'd fallen asleep too, to strange dreams of wolpertingers and pixies chasing each other around a grove of lamb trees.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Eda?"

Edaline muttered and buried her face in the pillow, but someone — Lucy, she realized — persisted in trying to wake her.

"Eda, wake up. Idris and Marillet say it's time for you to go home."

Edaline rolled over and saw Lucy looking down at her, and suddenly she understood what Lucy was saying and bolted up out of bed.

"Home? Now? I'm ready!" she said, searching for her shoes. She could tell by the light coming in the window that it was late afternoon, and they'd slept most of the day.

Lucy giggled. "Here they are," she said, nudging them with her toe. "Don't worry, nothing's going to happen without you."

But Edaline shoved her feet in and hurried out of the bedroom with Lucy following. They found Marillet in the kitchen.

"Oh, good, you're up." She smiled at them and walked over to the door. "Come now, I think everything is just about ready."

Edaline and Lucy followed Marillet out of the house and across the clearing, to a very large pool at the edge of the woods. Edmund and the guards were already there, watching as Idris and Gleeia spoke pixie spells above the water. Marillet joined her husband and Gleeia, and Edaline sat on the grass next to Channon, petting her soft grey head.

"I can't believe I'm finally going home," she murmured, and Channon whined quietly, pushing her nose against Edaline's hand.

"Evidently the other pixie, Ieshlee, is in your Cair Paravel, Eda," Edmund told them. "Your Idris has enchanted a fountain there, so when you go through, you won't be in the Wild, but right at home."

"Oh, that's lucky," Lucy said. "No long journey back."

Edaline nodded, watching Idris and Marillet and Gleeia perform their magic, barely able to contain her anxiety.

"I had Idris ask Gleeia why the pixies, and all the other magic creatures in the Wild, made themselves known to you, and fought with you against the Witch in your world," Edmund continued in a quiet voice, not wanting to disturb the magic.

"What did they say?" Lucy asked.

Edmund turned to Edaline, a strange expression on his face. "Do you remember when the Witch, back when you were with her, when she was about to kill you?"

Edaline nodded. "Yes. Just before I was rescued."

"She was sharpening the knife, and I fell to the ground, and I just laid there, I was so exhausted. Was it the same for you?"

"Yes. I remember, I was so tired from walking so long and so miserable from everything that happened, I just fell to the ground and laid there face down in the grass, crying." Edaline squirmed a little, embarrassed to admit that. She remembered feeling ashamed at the time that she had cried — Peter wouldn't have cried, if he had been the Witch's captive. Only a girl would cry.

"I didn't cry," Edmund said. "But because you did, you attracted the attention of the pixies, who felt your tears fall on Narnian soil. Gleeia said they felt terribly bad for you and intended to help free you, when the others arrived and rescued you. But because of that, the pixies went back to the Wild, and convinced the magicians and the wood elves and the wyverns and all the others in your Narnia to help and fight against the Witch. So they all joined with the army at Beruna, right before the battle, and fought with you and Peter against the Witch's army." Edmund grinned. "Evidently you've been a favorite of the pixies ever since."

"So there's magic in Eda's Narnia because she cried?" said Lucy. "You should have shed a few tears, Ed."

"Hush you. We've found the magicians and the others now, haven't we?"

"Thanks to Edaline."

Edaline almost couldn't believe it, that the tears she'd been ashamed of for so long had so benefitted her Narnia. "The pixies have an odd way of showing favoritism, I'd say."

Edmund grinned at her. "Hopefully, they won't make me one of their favorites here."

"Your majesty." Idris stood beside the pool, beckoning to Edaline. "Come, it's time."

Edaline stood up, feeling very nervous, and went over to the pool, with Channon by her side. The others followed and peered into the water.

"Oh, I think I see myself!" Lucy exclaimed.

Marillet nodded. "Yes, they're ready for Edaline in her world. Idris and her siblings have gathered by the fountain, and they're waiting to help her out."

"Are you ready?" Idris asked, and Edaline took a deep breath and tightened her fingers in Channon's fur, hoping very much that this would work.

They all started in surprise as a pixie, Ieshlee, they realized, came bursting up out of the pool. She flew to Idris, chattering in her high pitched voice.

Idris nodded. "The enchantment is complete. You'll be able to go through."

"Wh-what do I have to do?" Edaline asked, her voice shaking just a bit.

"Just step into the pool. The magic will draw you down, and into your own world. It will all happen very quickly. Are you ready?"

"I think so." Edaline took a deep breath and turned to Lucy, giving her a hug. "I hope you have fun when you see the lamb trees. Being with you has helped me miss my Lucy a little less. Please tell Peter and Susan goodbye and thanks."

Lucy hugged back tight. "I will. Goodbye, Edaline. I'll miss having another sister," she said, with a teasing glance at Edmund, who rolled his eyes.

Edaline turned to Edmund. "I hope you won't take this the wrong way…"

"…But I hope never to see you again." Edmund grinned at her, and drew her in for a very quick hug. "Good luck, Eda."

"Thanks, Ed." Edaline now looked down at Channon. This would be the hardest of all goodbyes.

Channon licked her hand. "I'm going with you."

"But Channon—"

"Your majesty said you didn't have the Royal Guard in your world. You need me."

Edaline knelt down so she could look the Wolf in the eyes. "Are you sure?"

Channon nodded and nuzzled her face. "Of course. I swore to protect you and stay by your side."

Edaline glanced up at Idris and Marillet. "Can she? Will the magic work if she comes with me?"

Idris conferred hastily with the pixies. "Yes, they say she can go with you. You just need to hold on to each other." He looked gravely at Channon. "But you can never come back. You will be with Queen Edaline in her Narnia for always."

"That's what I want," Channon said, and Edaline threw her arms around the Wolf and hugged her tight.

"I'm so glad!" She stood and faced Idris and Marillet. "I'm ready."

Marillet touched her shoulder. "Then you two hold tight to each other, and step in the pool."

"Yes. Thank you, both." She looked at the pixies. "And thank you too, for your help, and for the gift of the mirror." Edaline took a deep breath and buried a hand in Channon's fur, and together they stepped into the pool.

She caught one last glimpse of Edmund's face as they sank quickly down under the water and then hands were grabbing at her, and pulling her out of the water, and she found herself in the courtyard of her own Cair Paravel, surrounded by her brother and sisters. They all piled on her, hugging and laughing, and all Edaline could see was the sky overhead, where the wyverns were circling the castle towers.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

On a clear summer night, in the fifth year of the reign of the High King Peter and his sisters, the stars danced across the velvet Narnian sky and Queen Edaline lay in her own bed, Channon resting in the doorway. It had been a very long day, telling her story to her siblings and to Idris and Ariadne and all the others, hearing all the things they'd been up to while she was gone and all the many ways they'd tried to bring her back over the course of the last few weeks.

There had been an impromptu celebratory feast, to welcome the Queen Edaline home, and the castle was filled with all the Narnians who came to catch a glimpse of her, with their own eyes, and even some of the pixies came to apologize for their gift gone wrong.

Edaline introduced the others to Channon, and Peter had immediately knighted her and appointed her Head of the Royal Guard, charging her with recruiting other guards to serve and protect. Channon had been as proud and happy as Edaline had ever seen her, and Edaline was delighted at the welcome her siblings gave her friend.

Idris had many questions for Edaline about the other Narnia, about the creatures in the Wild and how they lived there, and Eda had answered to the best of her ability, even though they hadn't been in the Wild very long. At the end of the evening, Edaline had asked what they should do with the bearded glass, still hanging in her room, and Idris had frowned, saying it was something he'd been thinking over and still wasn't sure which was the best way to dispose of it. They agreed that the final decision could wait until the morning.

Edaline slept very well that night, so glad to be back home and in her own bed. But she had the most curious dream.

In the dream, she saw the Great Lion standing in her room. He stood by the wall, next to the bearded glass, and he looked at Edaline, nodding his head and beckoning her to his side.

Edaline slid out of bed and crossed the room to his side, kneeling before him. "Aslan."

Aslan bent his great shaggy head and gave her a strong lion's kiss. "Daughter of Eve, you have done well."

"I…er, I have?" She looked up at him, rather confused. "I got into that world by accident, Aslan, and it was all the magicians' doing that I got home at all."

"You were brave, and clever, dear one, and you never gave up hope. I say again, well done. Now, rise, and remove that troublesome mirror from the wall and give it me."

Edaline did, although in the strange way of dreams, she was not quite sure how Aslan was managing to hold the mirror, but was certain he did. "What will happen to it?"

"I will take it away, to be guarded and kept safe. No one will be able to use it to travel from this Narnia to the other ever again."

And just as suddenly as he appeared, he was gone, and the next thing Edaline knew, she was blinking in the morning sunlight, wondering about the dream. But when she looked at the wall, the mirror was gone. She went in search of Idris to ask if he had taken it in the night, and he said no, and after further questioning and searching, it turned out the mirror was gone and no one had seen it at all. So Edaline knew that her dream was true. But she often wondered about it, even years later, and she often thought and wondered about the ones she had left behind, back in that other Narnia.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

On a clear summer night, in the fifth year of the reign of the High King Peter and his brother and sisters, the stars danced across the velvet Narnian sky and King Edmund sat recalling the happenings of a long, eventful day.

After Edaline and Channon had sunk into the pool and out of their world, Edmund and Lucy had watched as Idris and Marillet and the pixies closed the portal. Edmund stepped in the pool to test it, but all that had happened was that his feet got wet, and he was quite relieved at that, but Marillet had reminded him, "There are always open portals between one world and the next, your majesty, as you well know. Just because this one is closed, it doesn't mean that other travelers won't come through in other places."

There had been things to do before they could start their journey home to Cair Paravel. Tumnus and Kellis and the bandits must be collected, and while Lucy had gone to do that, Edmund had talked for many hours with Marillet and Idris, finally convincing them to return with him and Lucy to Cair Paravel, for the High King was sorely in need of court magicians. When Lucy returned with the others, Marillet had given Tumnus and Kellis a healing tea she'd brewed. "It's not as powerful as your cordial, your majesty," she had said to Lucy. "But it does help." And indeed, both Tumnus and Kellis were much improved by the next morning, and ready to start the long journey back.

They all spent the night at Idris and Marillet's cottage, the bandits tied up outside, under the Guard's watchful eyes. Edmund had given up the bed inside to Tumnus, and he slept deeply under the stars and had a most curious dream.

In it, he was walking with the Great Lion along the beach at Cair Paravel. They stopped, and Edmund and Aslan both stared out at the sea. Edmund noticed that Aslan had with him a mirror with a beard, although in the strange way of dreams, he wasn't quite sure how the Lion was holding it. "Is that Edaline's mirror, Aslan?"

"Yes, my son. I am taking it away, to give to a magician in this world to keep safe, and no one will be troubled by it again."

"A magician in this world?"

"One very far away. You will see it again someday, but by then, its magic will be gone and it will be a simple looking glass."

And suddenly, Aslan was moving away from him, gliding over the water and leaving Edmund behind on the shore. When he woke in the morning, he remembered that most curious dream, and wasn't quite sure what to make of it, and soon he had forgotten it entirely, as you do with most dreams.

(Edmund did see that mirror again, although how that happened that is another story.)

There was much to do that morning, as Idris and Marillet packed their things and closed their cottage, and they all made ready to leave the Wild. Idris said that he would guide them, and their journey back to the Beaver's house would be shorter than the journey in.

But there was one last thing to do before they left the Western Wild and that afternoon, they stopped and visited Josen and finally, much to Lucy's delight and Edmund's dismay, saw the lamb trees.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 **Prompt:**  
 **What I want:** Here's different things I want (feel free to pick and chose, mix and match, whatever catches your fancy.): always-a-girl!Edmund kicking ass, (Shipping her with Peter would make my day.) all-male!Pevensies, pick-pocket!AU, rulers-of-the-underworld!AU, or the Pevensies just being awesome in Narnia. (Jill/Edmund or Peter/Jill would also be really fun to see.)  
 **Prompt words/objects/quotes/whatever:** Knives, swords, the girls dressed in boys clothes, Edmund smoking, snark, cynical!Pevensies, fighting with two swords. OH! Outsider POV on fucked-up Pevensies would be awesome too. I'm also not opposed to characters swearing.  
 **What I definitely don't want in my fic:** explicit slash or incest. No smut please. (Nudge nudge wink wink is okay.) (Except girl!Edmund/Peter, I'd take smut then, should you be inclined to write some...)


End file.
